Kyon no Yuutsu
by kei-kun496
Summary: What if... Haruhi was not the source of power? What if that power belonged to Kyon? A rewrite of the entire light novel series, told from Haruhi's point of view. Any helpful comments will be greatly appreciated
1. V1:Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own this original work, etc. All rights reserved for the respective owners, etc etc.

* * *

When I was in sixth grade, I went with my family to see a baseball game. I wasn't really interested in baseball, yet when I went there, I was given a shock, since everywhere I looked there were people all around. The people at the opposite of the stadium were as small as ants milling about on the ground. It felt like the entire nation had gathered upon this spot then. So I asked my dad how many people were at the stadium. He replied that, seeing as how the stadium was at maximum capacity, it was probably around fifty thousand.

After the game, the roads were packed with people. Seeing all this, I was stunned. There were so many people here, yet they represented only a tiny fraction of the population of Japan. I read in geography class that Japan had a population of a hundred million, so I went home and did some math using a calculator, and I found out that fifty thousand was only one out of two thousand of the total population. At that time, I was stunned again. I was only a small part of so many people in the stadium, and yet that many people were merely one out of two thousand of the whole nation. I couldn't even begin to imagine the percentage I represented out of the entire world.

Before that, I had always felt myself to be special. I was happy with my family, and I felt I was with the world's most interesting people in my class. Yet from that time on, I realized things weren't like that. The experiences I had in school that I thought were the happiest things in the world, turned out to exist in every school. For the whole nation, this was nothing special. When I discovered that, the whole world around me lost its color.

I found it extremely boring when I realized all these things are all part of a person's ordinary life. With so many people in world, there has to be someone out there living and extraordinary, interesting life. But why isn't that person me?

Before I graduated from elementary school, I thought all about it. So when I entered junior high, I decided to change myself. I wanted to let the world know, I'm not a girl who will only sit and wait. I believe I've tried my best, but everything's the same as it's always been.

With that said, I became a bored senior high student, still hoping for something to change, until the day I met Kyon.

* * *

A/N: So, I've finally gotten off my lazy rear and written something. I apologize for the really short clip, but I'm just following a certain formatting. Rest assured, Chapter 1 will definitely be much longer. I'm not really sure where this story is going to go, because giving Kyon the powers, and writing it from Haruhi's POV makes some elements of the original story a bit hard to rewrite. I'd gladly taken any helpful suggestions in the review, seeing as how I feel this project may be a bit too big for myself to handle. Thanks for bearing with me here.


	2. V1:Chapter 1

A/N: First, I am amazed that I have a first chapter up. I've been feeling quite apathetic about this story, partly because it feels difficult to write. Before I begin, I'd like to address some of the people who were kind enough to leave me a few reviews

To the anonymous reviewer that pointed out something about Kyon: I realized that fact already, although thank you for pointing it out again. Yes, I have read up to chapter three of Volume 9 on Baka-Tsuki. Please, allow me to write this story as I see fit. That kind of issue will be addressed when I get to that point.

Moonraker One: Thanks for the tip. I will try to implement that in the next chapter.

Azzn Sonar: Yes, I realize that, which is why I'm working hard on these chapters. Things will start deviating once some events start happening. Lastly, thanks for the pronoun comment. I realized it myself after the fact.

XxMisaki EndouxX: Thanks! I will try to update as often as I can.

Enigma-Nemesis: Ha, I certainly hope it will be interesting. I will attempt to keep everyone in-character, but seeing as how no one really knows what's going on inside Haruhi's head, that part's up in the air.

Cloner4000: I'm not particularly sure myself where exactly this story will go. Some of the elements of the original storyline will obviously need to be changed. Thanks for the review.

bakacal: Thanks for the review, and I will try my best to keep it up.

Belthasar: I intend to write this as long as I can, which means I will write 10 volumes, in theory. I hope that will be satisfactory.

* * *

And so, I entered the senior high in my area, hoping for more interesting events. Scowling, I faced the long trek up to the top of the hill. Whose brilliant idea was it to build a school on such a high hill? Probably some stupid old official thought it would be great for "building character" and decided to put the local senior high on top of Mt. Everest. As I walked up this monstrosity, I could already feel the sweat forming. Ugh, I'm going to need a shower. Badly. This was not my idea of a great start to the school year.

And so, as all the new students were herded into the stupid entrance ceremony, I had a look on my face that could probably kill. Everyone else around me had that irritating "whole new journey" look on their face. It was enough to make me pull out my hair, listening to all that normal chatter.

The guys were all wearing sport jackets, and we, the girls, were wearing sailor uniforms. That's about the only thing strange I've noticed so far, which is pretty pathetic if you think about it. Maybe the balding principal giving a speech up on the stage had some creepy fetish for sailor uniforms. What a perverted old man. As these useless thoughts were running around my mind, the ceremony finally ended, and I entered the 1-5 classroom along with the rest of my new classmates.

Our homeroom teacher, Okabe-sensei, plastered a smile onto his face as he walked to the front of the class and gave us a self-introduction. He mentioned something about him being the PE 

teacher or whatnot, and how he was coaching the handball team. Then he started rambling on about his past history and involvement in handball, and how it was the most interesting sport. At this point, I stopped paying attention and started watching the clouds. When the teacher finally stopped rambling, I sighed in relief. Listening to his rambling, even as background noise, was getting to be very irksome. He suddenly blurted out:

"Now, let's introduce ourselves!"

This was nothing new, so I continued to watch the clouds. I had already examined everyone in the classroom, and it didn't seem like there was anyone that was remotely strange.

One by one, the people on the left sides of the class started to introduce themselves. They stood up, announced their name, the name of their old school, and then some other bits of trivial information. It didn't sound like anything interesting, so I ignored their introductions. I wasn't particularly interested in normal humans.

As the boy in front of me had finished his normal introductions, I figured it was my turn.

"My name is Suzumiya Haruhi. I graduated from East Junior High. Normal humans don't interest me. If anyone here is an alien, a time traveler, slider, or an esper, then come find me. That is all."

Glancing around the room, I saw many looks of confusion, coupled with a few exasperated looks from some old classmates. The boy in front of me had turned around and was staring at me with his mouth wide open. What a rude idiot. I didn't remember his name, but it probably wasn't anything special. I glared at him before sitting down and resuming my cloud-watching.

Judging by the reaction of the class, I doubted that there was any non-human in here. Yet something about the boy in front of me was bothering me. Ignoring the thought, I shoved it out of my mind.

After about thirty seconds of awkward silence, Okabe-sensei, with some hesitation, signaled the next person to continue. The tense atmosphere immediately dissipated.

I guess you could say that that was how Kyon and I met. How boring.

After that first day, I resumed my "innocent high school girl" act, for there was no reason to act out. Every new day was the same as yesterday, and tomorrow would be the same as today. This endless cycle repeated itself, until one day, Kyon decided to talk to me. Casually turning his head around, he wore a stupid airy smile as he spoke.

"Hey. The stuff you said in your intro, how much of it was serious?"

I gave him my best "I-am-not-interested-in-talking-to-you" look.

"What 'stuff in my intro'?"

"The stuff about the aliens and all that."

"Are you an alien?"

He looked confused for a second.

"… No, but-"

"If you are not, then what do you want?"

"…No, nothing."

"Then don't talk to me. You are wasting my time."

I said that last part perhaps a bit too harshly, as he had stuttered out an apology and was now looking at the front of the class with an unnaturally stiff posture. Several other students were now looking over at us with great interest. How irritating. As the homeroom teacher came in, I watched the front of the class with great disinterest written all over my face.

I hadn't noticed it, but all the students that were looking at us were from my old junior high.

A week passed without incident. Perhaps I had scarred Kyon for life, as he avoided eye contact with me and sat down without even a backwards glance. However, there were plenty of annoyances to deal with. Plenty of fussy girls thought that I was in need of social help, and decided to engage in conversation with me. Clearly they didn't get the message that I was not interested in normal humans. A typical conversation went something like this.

"Hi, did you see that TV show last night? The 9 o'clock one."

"No."

"Eh, why not?"

"I don't know."

"You should try it. Even if you started in the middle you wouldn't be lost. Do you need me to go over the previous story for you?"

"Go away, you are annoying!"

And that is how most conversations went.

I caused quite a bit of trauma to some of the students, seeing as how they could only say "I see… then I'll just…" and whimper away with a confused and hurt expression on their face. As I had said though, I wasn't interested in normal humans, so it was their fault for trying.

During lunch times, I usually ate lunch by myself. I didn't care for the company of others, seeing as how everyone was normal. The mundane chatter about last night's TV show and the latest celebrity gossip was about as boring as class material, so I chose to eat by myself. No one approached me, except for one particularly overly-cheerful girl. Asakura Ryouko. She was quite pretty, I'll admit, and it's not that she wasn't a nice girl or anything, but she just didn't understand the fact that I wasn't particularly interested in normal humans. If I was interested in being normal, I would've befriended her. She was passionate about the classes, and she was 

almost like a teacher's pet. She also seemed to have been gifted with quite a brain, seeing as she never missed a single question. It seemed that she was already the center of attention for the entire class.

To combat this boredom, I started to change my hairstyle. On Mondays, I would leave my hair as is. On Tuesday, I would tie it up in a ponytail. The next day, I would tie two ponytails. I continued this pattern until Friday, where I would tie four ponytails. If anyone noticed, they didn't bother to ask me about it, thankfully.

I felt that the whole class was a bunch of normal idiots, so I ignored them for the most part. Even for PE, I couldn't care less. For PE, classes 1-5 and 1-6 would combine and have PE together, with the boys and girls separated. When we changed clothes, girls would be in 1-5, and boys would be in 1-6, meaning that all the boys in my class would move to the other room at the end of the period.

At the end of the period, I would start changing immediately, regardless of whether or not there were guys around. Whether or not they chose to stare was not a concern of mine. They were all morons anyways, judging by how they were all goggle-eyed and frozen the moment I started to remove my uniform.

Asakura Ryouko and her followers attempted to convince me to at least wait until the guys had left. I just shrugged off their attempts; it was not my concern. I viewed the guys in the same way I viewed the chairs and desks in the room.

Since I refused to change what I was doing, Asakura Ryouko requested that the guys leave the classroom the second the bell rang. It made no difference to me.

Finally, in a last attempt to find something mysterious or different, I started joining the school clubs, hoping that there would be at least one unique one. To my dismay, after joining (and prompting leaving) all the clubs at school, there wasn't a single unique one in the entire school. All the sports clubs were the same thing: practice, practice, and more practice, followed by some sort of competition. I was absolutely not interested in doing the same thing every day. Many of the sports clubs tried in earnest to recruit me. It even felt that the conversations with the recruitment officers felt the same.

"You know, you should join us on the team as a regular. You already seem pretty talented at (baseball/basketball/track etc) and with a bit of practice, you could be a real star."

"I'm not interested in this club."

"Why? What's wrong with (baseball/basketball/track etc)?"

"It is annoying for me to do the same club activity every day."

In the end, I didn't join any of them. They were all the same, really. I suppose my infamy preceded me, because some of the later clubs I joined didn't even bother trying to recruit me. They just let me join on, and they didn't bother me with questions when I decided I wasn't interested.

May arrived without much fanfare as the weather progressively grew hotter. Golden Week came and went, yet nothing interesting happened. No one from my class mysteriously disappeared, no teachers suddenly fell ill, and there were no unusual deaths. I would've thought that the weird phenomenon would also be taking a break from hiding so well, but they were as elusive as ever.

Walking to school after the end of the Golden Week holiday was a bit unbearable. The sun beating down on my head already felt excessively warm, and I was tempted to attribute it to some strange phenomenon. By the time I arrived at school, I'd already be sweating. Thankfully I wasn't born a boy – otherwise I would've had to wear long pants and a sports jacket in this heat. The thought alone made me sweat.

Every day up until this point had been perfectly normal. I would ignore the teacher's lecturing, preferring to be lost in my thoughts while staring out the window. The fussy girls had stopped trying to get me to join their circle, and even Asakura Ryouko had lessened her attempts at being sociable to me. I wasn't particularly happy with this, but at least people had stopped bothering me, until Kyon decided today would be a good day to talk to me.

"Do you change your hairstyle each day because of the aliens?"

I turned to face him, noticing that he had a curious expression on his face.

"When did you notice?"

He paused to consider it for a moment.

"Hmm… for a while."

"Really?"

I was surprised. I had thought that most people in the class had become accustomed to my actions and were intentionally ignoring me. But why did he ask a stupid question about my hairstyle? Isn't it my choice what I do with my hair? Since he asked, I might as well answer.

"I think that each day gives off a different image."

Wow, I was actually talking to someone for once. I surprised even myself. By the look on his face, it seemed he was surprised that I had answered.

"For color: Monday is yellow, Tuesday is red, Wednesday is blue, Thursday is green, Friday is gold, Saturday is brown, and Sunday is white."

"That means if we use numbers to represent colors, Monday is zero and Sunday is six, right?"

Amazing. He wasn't such a dull-headed idiot after all. Perhaps he's a bit more interesting than I first thought.

"That's correct."

"But shouldn't Monday be one?"

My hopes were dashed.

"Who asked for your opinion?"

"…Ahh, I apologize."

He continued to look at me. Scowling, I stared back.

"Have I seen you somewhere before? A while back? You do seem kinda familiar…"

Oh please. If that's your idea of a pick-up line, you need to try harder.

"No, I don't think so."

After I answered, Okabe-sensei entered the classroom and that signaled the end of our first conversation. As usual, during the recess period, I ran off to check all the classrooms for anything interesting. I made a mental note to myself that there was a particularly busty girl in a second-year classroom. Other than that, there was no one else of interest.

That first conversation with Kyon was nothing special, but at least it was a conversation.

I was surprised at myself for actually answering him though. Normally if a boy had asked me a stupid question, I would've told him that he was annoying, called him a moron, told him to shut up, or just ignored him completely. He might not be as normal as I thought he was.

Regardless, I was a bit weirded out that he had been watching me for some time now. Maybe he has a thing about hair? That day I decided to get a haircut, just to be safe.

The next day, as expected:

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"No reason."

I had no intention of telling him what my reasons were.

He turned around with an amused look on his face, and the day resumed in a normal fashion.

The next day, I was greeted with more conversation.

"Did you really try to join all the clubs?"

I nodded without saying anything.

"Is there a club that is more than the others? I'd like to consider joining one myself."

"None. Absolutely none."

Sighing, I turned to look out the window.

"I thought that high school would be a bit better. In the end, it's the same as mandatory education. Nothing changes at all. Looks like I've joined the wrong school."

Glancing at him, I could see that he was puzzled. I continued.

"Sports clubs and cultural clubs are all the same. If only there were some unique clubs in this school…"

"Well, what gave you the right to decide if other clubs are normal or not?"

"Shut up. If I like a club, then it's unique; otherwise, it's plain."

"Really? I knew you'd say that."

"Hmmph!"

I turned away, irritated by the last comment. He in turn looked back to the front, signaling the end of the conversation.

This started to be a common thing. Some days he would ask about mundane things like, the weather, or last night's TV show. I gave no response to these questions, because normal things like that were idiotic topics in my mind. Gradually he seemed to learn that certain things would spark a conversation, and certain things would be met with silence. It was like training a pet.

Another day:

"I overheard something the other day... It's not something important anyway… Did you really dump all your boyfriends?"

Turning, I gave him a frosty stare.

"Why do I need to hear this from you again? Did that Taniguchi tell you? God, I can't believe that I'm in the same class as that idiot even after I graduated junior high. He isn't one of those stalking psychos, is he?"

He immediately appeared apologetic, shaking his head.

"I don't think so."

"I don't know what you're heard, but it doesn't matter, most of it is true anyway."

"Isn't there someone out there you want to have a serious relationship with?"

"Absolutely no one! Every single one of them is a moron. I just can't engage in a serious relationship with them. Each one of them would ask me to meet him at the train station on Sunday, and then for sure we would go to a movie, an amusement park, or to a ball game. The first time we eat together would always be a lunch date. Then we would rush off to a café to drink tea. At the end of the day, they would always say 'see you tomorrow!' and run off."

Taking a breath after this rant, I continued.

"Then, without fail, they would confess over the phone. What the hell! This is a serious subject, at least tell me face-to-face!!"

Thinking back on all the guys that I had dated in the past caused me some more irritation.

"Hmm, you are right. I would ask the girl out and tell her directly."

"Who the hell cares about you!"

Inside, I smiled at his confused expression.

"The problem is, are all the boys in this world such dim-witted creatures? I have been agitated by this question since junior high."

"Then, what kind of boy would you consider 'interesting'? Is it going to be aliens after all?"

"I am fine with aliens or similar things as long as they are not normal. Be they male or female."

In truth, I'd find it more interesting if there was a boy alien, but that's a different matter entirely.

"Why do you always insist on something other than human?"

He asked this question with a completely serious expression on his face.

"Because humans are no fun at all!"

"That… maybe you are right."

Frankly I didn't know why I had to explain something so simple to him. If any of the students in this class was an alien, an esper, time traveler, or slider, it would be so much more fascinating. However, the chances of any of those rare types being in a class as me were slim, if almost none. They'd probably be actively trying to hide from normal humans, or else they were advanced enough that normal people could not detect them and distinguish them from normal humans.

Thinking about all that was really frustrating. I wanted to find something abnormal, but it felt so impossible. Normal humans really are no fun…

"THAT'S WHY!"

I stood up and slammed my fists onto the desk, knocking my chair down in the process, and causing everyone in the class to turn around and look at me.

"THAT'S WHY I AM WORKING SO HARD!!"

"Sorry I am late!"

My outburst was interrupted by Okabe-sensei rushing into the room, late as usual. As he had entered in the middle of me standing up, fists clenched, while staring at the ceiling, all he could do was stand there and watch me like the rest of the class.

"Er… Homeroom is about to start!"

I sat down and started glaring at my desk. I heard Kyon breathe a sigh of relief. What was his problem? The entire class then turned back to the front as the teacher hesitantly made his way to the front.

"I apologize for being late. Eh… Then let's begin."

Class then resumed as usual, and things went back to normal. How frustrating!

Honestly, I really wish actively searching for the paranormal would achieve more. I started my search for the paranormal in middle school. I drew a symbol that I found in an occult book on the school grounds. It meant something like "I am here." I was hoping that some aliens might respond to the message, but nothing happened, to my disappointment. Another time, I went all over the school and stuck cursed paper talismans everywhere. I was hoping to summon a monster. Even raising the dead would have been okay, but again, nothing happened. Why else would I be so annoyed by this world? It doesn't seem to hold anything of interest! Either that, or else I have yet to find anything.

Each night, before I go to bed, I wished to every imaginable deity for something unusual to happen. Day after day, I would be disappointed, as nothing interesting happened.

At the end of the period, I left the classroom as usual to wander the halls. Before leaving, I noticed that Kyon was being questioned by his friends. What they were bothering him about was beyond me, but it wasn't my business. Why is that class a bunch of idiots?

It seemed that someone decided that everyone in class needed to change their seats monthly. Therefore, the class monitor Asakura wrote all the seat numbers onto little pieces of paper, placed them in a cookie tin, and let each of us draw from it. Thankfully, I was placed far back in the left corner, where I could safely nap in class without any of the teachers bothering me. My grades were already fine, but I'm sure the teachers weren't too happy with me sleeping through their classes. Oddly enough, Kyon was in front of me. Everyone had shifted around, yet he was still sitting in front of me. It felt like more than a coincidence.

As there was nothing else to do, I decided to talk to Kyon again.

"Why hasn't something interesting happened yet?! Like little grade school kids disappearing one by one, or some teachers getting murdered inside a locked classroom?"

He turned around at this and gave me a look of reproach.

"Stop saying that kind of scary stuff!"

I shrugged and continued.

"I joined the Mystery Study Group."

"Oh? What happened?"

"It was so idiotic. Nothing interesting happened! Furthermore, all the club members are detective novel fans, but there isn't anyone there that resembles a detective!"

"Isn't that normal?"

I ignored his question and continued on about the next group I had joined.

"I actually had hopes for the Supernatural Study Group."

"Really?"

"But they all turned out to be a bunch of occult maniacs. Does that sound fun to you?"

"Not really."

Sighing in frustration, I rubbed my temples to relieve my headache.

"Ah, man, this is too boring! Why doesn't this school have any decently interesting clubs?"

"Well, there's not much you can do about that."

"I thought after I graduated to senior high I would encounter some kick ass clubs! Sigh, this is like trying to go into the Major League, but then you discover that the school you're attending doesn't even have a baseball team."

Perhaps my disappointment and anger was written all too clearly on my face, because Kyon looked as if he were ready to request a different seat.

Sighing again, I stared out the window at the familiar clouds.

Kyon spoke again, pulling my attention back to the classroom.

"I think it can't be helped if there aren't any."

He had an expression of superiority on his face, which really did not suit him.

"Judging from the results, humans are usually content with their current states. Those who aren't, however, will try to invent or discover something to advance civilization. Someone wanted to fly so they invented airplanes. Someone wanted to travel easily so automobiles and trains were made. But, those things were created by people who possessed special talents. Only a genius can convert those imaginings into reality. We ordinary mortals should just live our lives fully. We shouldn't act impulsively just because we feel adventurous."

"Shut up."

I was tired of hearing this long-winded speech from him. I hear enough of long-winded lectures from teachers. Turning my head, again I resumed looking out the window. Genius, eh? Well, I'm no genius, but I'm certainly not that stupid. Maybe that's what I need to do. I want to find the paranormal, so I need to invent something.

Suddenly, I thought of what I needed to do. I needed to form a club. If there wasn't an interesting and unique club in this school, I would just have to make one.

Reaching in front of me, I grabbed the sleepy Kyon's back collar and pulled him backwards. I put a bit too much force into it due to my excitement, because I pulled his head into the corner of my desk. The result was immediate. He spun around madly while I still had a hand on his collar.

"What do you think you are doing!?"

Grinning from ear to ear at my brilliant idea, I was oblivious to his protests.

"I got it! Why didn't I think of this before?"

"What did you think up?"

"If it doesn't exist, I can just create one myself."

"Create what?"

Honestly, do I have to spell out everything for you? Use your head Kyon. I told him anyways.

"A club!"

I immediately noticed the mixture of apprehension and pain that appeared on Kyon's face.

"Really? What an excellent idea. Can you let go of me now?

There was no need for sarcasm here; this was a brilliant idea!

"What's with your attitude? You should be happier!"

"About your idea, I'll talk to you about that later. For now, I just want you to consider where we are, THEN you can share your joy with me. But first, calm down, okay?"

I was confused. Why wasn't Kyon as excited as I was?

"What do you mean?"

"Class is still in session."

I had forgotten that we were still in class. I let go of his collar and sat down. Looking at the class, I noticed that they looked completely awestruck. I nearly burst out laughing at the expression the English teacher wore.

Now, I needed a clubroom. I was sure I remembered seeing an empty room around school during my wanderings. There was that one Literature Club that only had one member. As for members, there was Kyon and I already, so we had two members already. Oh, and there was that other second-year girl. I had forgotten her name, but that wasn't important. She had such a small figure, but ridiculously large breasts.

Finally something interesting was happening at this school, and it was all thanks to me!

* * *

A/N: So I finished this. Wow. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyways, I'm not positive I did the characterizations right. Haruhi is a bit difficult to write for. Regardless, please read and review (constructively) about the characterizations. Keep in mind, not everything will be the same as the original story, so please don't tell me that I didn't write a part right because it doesn't follow the storyline. Thanks for your time!


	3. V1:Chapter 2

A/N: I had something else written here, but that was written long ago, and I think it would be an inaccurate reflection of my opinions. So here are my notes after finishing it. FINISHED! Wow, it's been way too long. I haven't ever done something like this. I'm amazed that I updated this. Rest assured, the next chapter won't take this long. Then again.. the next chapter.. things will begin to get difficult, because my plot will have to diverge much more. Wish me the best of luck!

* * *

After class, I immediately grabbed Kyon's hand and forcefully dragged him out of the classroom, down the hall, and up the stairs to the one place where I could insure privacy for my brilliant idea: In front of the door leading to the rooftop.

The door is usually locked, and it had slowly become a giant storage space for the Art Club. There were giant canvases, broken picture frames, fragmented statues, and other bits of junk.

"I need your help."

I grabbed Kyon's tie with one hand and stared at him intently.

"Help you with what?"

Is he pretending to be stupid?

I humored him.

"Help me make a new club!"

"OK, then tell me, why must I help you complete something that you just suddenly thought?"

I ignored him and continued.

"Because I need to secure a room for the club as well as members, so you need to find out what paperwork needs to be done for the school."

Knocking my hand away, Kyon gave me a look.

"What club are you trying to make?"

"It doesn't matter! What's important is to make a club first. Now listen! After school today, you go and find out what needs to be done, and I'll go and find a room for the club. Okay?"

I turned and ran down the stairs, not bothering to confirm with Kyon. I'm sure he would understand what needed to be done. I made my way to the Old Complex. I already knew of one room that we could use. From my daily wanderings, there weren't any rooms that were not occupied. However, based on my research there was one club that had no members. The Literature Club, thanks to all the third year students graduating this spring, had a membership of zero, meaning that it was going to get canceled. Opening the door, I was greeted by the sight of a person sitting by the window on a metal chair, reading an enormous hardcover book. Aside from an occasional turning of the page, she made no movements. It was a large room, containing only a table, and few metal chairs similar to the one the girl was sitting on, and a bookshelf.

"Hi, are you a member of the Literature Club?" A nod.

"Can I use this room for my club activities?" Another nod.

"If I am able to read here, there is no problem." With this in mind, I returned to class, having successfully found a room to hold all our operations. What those operations were, I had yet to figure out myself, but those details weren't important. All that mattered was that my club was well on its way to formation.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of another day of boring classes, I immediately grabbed Kyon's arm and pulled him out of the classroom, dragging him along.

"Where are we going?" He appeared confused.

"The Club Room, of course!"

Shoving people out of my way, I exited the first floor hallway. Continuing at top speed, I entered the Old Complex and went up the stairs, while continuing to drag Kyon along, who was beginning to look a bit irritated. It's fine though. I'm sure he'll love the club room so much he'll forgive me for this.

Stopping outside the same room, I finally let go of Kyon's arm. Naturally, he also stopped moving.

"Here it is."

"Literature Club?"

I ignored him and opened the door. The girl whom I had seen last time was still sitting in the same place, reading a book, as if she had not moved from the spot at all since last time.

"From now on this will be our club room." Opening my arms, I stretched them wide apart dramatically. I beamed at Kyon. "Well, what do you think?"

"Wait a second, what is this place?" He looked confused.

"The Cultural and Arts club building. This school has art and music rooms for the Art Club and the Orchestra Club. Everyone else has to hold their meetings and such in this building, known as the Old Complex. This particular classroom belongs to the Literature Club."

"Then what about the Literature Club?" Kyon asked with a quizzical expression.

"After all the third year students graduated this spring, the club has zero members. As no new members were recruited, the club was going to be canceled. By the way, she's a first year who's their only new member."

"Then they haven't been canceled yet!"

Grumbling, I gave him a look.

"Close enough! A club with only one member is the same as none." I was disappointed that Kyon did not share my enthusiasm for the new club room.

During this time, the girl with classes and short hair did not even lift her head once, let alone even glance at us. Apart from occasionally flipping the page with her fingers, she did not move, completely ignoring our presence. She was a strange girl.

Kyon had noticed the girl as well. He was looking at her with interest.

"Then what about that girl?" Kyon whispered to me.

"She said it doesn't matter!"

"Really?" This was coupled with an expression of disbelief. As if he needed to doubt me! I explained again.

"I asked her already at lunch time. I said I need her to lend me the room and she said 'go ahead,' as long as she can read her book here in peace. Now that you mention it, she is pretty weird."

Glancing at the Literature Club girl one more time, I missed the bemused look Kyon gave me. She had pale skin and a neutral face, completely devoid of emotion. She read at a constant rate, almost robot-like. I admit – her short hair suited her pretty face. But indeed, she felt strange!

As I was staring, she lifted her head and pushed the nose bridge of her glasses up with her fingers.

She stared at me, expressionless.

"Nagato Yuki."

So that's what her name was.

"Say, Nagato-san," Kyon started to say. "This girl here wants to use your club room for a yet-to-be-named club. Is that alright with you?" Again? Honestly, how many times do I have to explain that she said okay? I sighed.

"Yes."

"But it might be troublesome for you." My frustration mounted.

"It doesn't matter."

"Maybe you'll even be evicted?"

"Please feel free."

I interrupted this game of convince-Yuki-to-say-no.

"Okay, then it's decided. From now on, we will meet in this club room after class. Be sure to come! Or you're as good as dead!" I added the last part while look straight at Kyon to make my meaning clear.

"Oh, and Kyon, how's the progress on the paperwork coming along?"

"Well, I haven't a-"

"We can sort everything else later," I waved a hand, interrupting him. "Right now the most important thing is to recruit members. We still need at least two more people."

"So, you've already counted the Literature Club girl in as well? Are you seriously treating her as a club accessory or something?" Kyon gave me an exasperated look.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be able to gather people soon. I already have someone in mind!"

My mind went immediately thought of Mikuru, and how deliciously cute she was.

The next day passed without much event. After yelling at Kyon to go ahead of me, I raced out of the classroom towards Mikuru's classroom. Running down the halls, I easily dodged the students that were slowly filling up the hallway. Bursting through the door, I announced,

"Mikuru, you're coming with me!" As if expecting this, she bolted like a rabbit being hunted. "Oh, you can't run away from me!" I shouted with glee. Moving around the desks, I closed in on my prey. Sensing that I was nearing, Mikuru sped up, and pushed a few desks to block my path as she ran out the door. Only momentarily stalled, I leapfrogged the desks and quickly caught up to her. She attempted to sidestep me, but went straight into the wall of the hallway instead. I took this opportunity to grab her wrist and started to drag her back to the clubroom. Flailing, she feebly attempted to escaped, but I easily defended her efforts.

Upon arriving at the clubroom, I kicked up the door and shouted, "Hey, sorry I'm late! It took me some time to catch this girl." Waving at the two in the room, I pushed Mikuru in and then closed and locked the door.

"W… what are you doing?" She said, looking as if about to cry.

"W-where is this place? Why did you bring me here? And, w-why are you locking the door? What do you want with me?"

"Be quiet!" I shouted. Then, turning to the other two, "Let me introduced her: this is Asahina Mikuru-chan." Pleased with myself, I turned to look at Kyon.

"Where did you abduct her from?" He asked, giving me a look that was far from being happy with the current situation. I was disappointed.

"This isn't abduction! I just forced her to come with me."

"That's the same thing!" Choosing to ignore this comment, I answered his first question.

"I found her daydreaming in the second year classroom, so I caught her from there. I explore the corners of the school during lunch, so I've seen her a few times already. Anyways, she's our sempai!"

"So?"

I was left at a loss for words. Why didn't he understand this was all part of the masterful plan?

"Fine then... tell me, why did you need to find her, erm, Asahina-san, right?" Kyon directed the last part at Mikuru.

This part was easy – finally it was dawning on him, or so I hoped.

"Here, have a look." I pointed at her face, causing her to jump back a few feet.

"Isn't she cute? I believe moe characters are important!" Kyon gave me a look of disbelief

"… Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I said moe! The factor to turn people on! Basically, most detective stories have some character that would turn people on and cause them to be pitied."

This girl had a small body and a face that could easily be mistaken for that of an elementary student, with a pair of large puppy dog eyes that gave out a "please protect me" aura. She had brown curly hair that hung over her back. Needless to say, I was slightly jealous.

"And that's not all!" Moving behind her, I grabbed her breasts.

"Kyaaaa!"

Mikuru-chan screamed immediately. Ignoring her screams of protest, I continued to grope her breasts.

"Aaaaaa!"

"She's so small, yet her breasts are bigger than mine! A cute face plus large breasts is also an important factor in turning people on!"

They were bigger than they appeared. My jealously flared up again. "Wow, they really are big."

Moving my hands into her uniform, I started to feel around some more. I was met with the feeling of large breasts.

"Man, this pisses me off! Her face is so cute, yet her breasts are bigger than mine!"

"H-help!"

Mikuru-chan was blushing crimson by this point. She flailed her arms and legs, attempting to break free. As if she could match me, ha! As I moved my hand towards her skirt, Kyon approached and pulled me off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Disappointed, I looked at Mikuru-chan.

"But they are really huge! It's true! Why don't you give them a feel?"

At this, Mikuru-chan moaned weakly. Kyon shrugged his shoulders.

"No thanks. Anyways, please don't tell you're thinking… the only reason for bringing Asahina-san here is because she's cute and has large breasts?"

Glad to see he was catching on, I replied. "Why, of course!"

Kyon put a hand on his face.

"A mascot character like her is necessary!" Directing my attention towards Mikuru, I continued.

"Mikuru-chan, are you with any other clubs?"

"Y-yes… the Calligraphy Club…"

"Quit that! It'll get in the way of my club activities."

Mikuru-chan hesitated a moment before noticing the presence of Yuki. She then turned back to me and whispered in a low voice.

"I see... I understand. I'll quite the Calligraphy Club and join your club. But I don't know what the Literature Club does."

"We're not the Literature Club." I said, clearly up any confusion.

"We're just temporarily borrowing this room for our club activities. The club you have joined is actually a new association that Suzumiya Haruhi will create in the near future. We don't know what activities there will be; we don't even have a name." Kyon quickly cut in to explain to the confused Mikuru. Unfortunately, this served only to further confuse her.

"…What?"

He continued. "Oh, and the one sitting over there, she's the real Literature Club member."

"Oh…" Mikuru-chan continued to be speechless.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Kyon! I've just thought of a name!" I beamed at Kyon and smacked Mikuru-chan on the shoulder.

"Okay, let's hear it." Kyon didn't look too excited, but I'm sure he would love it.

"This club will hereafter be named 'Sekai wo Ooini moriagerutame no Suzumiya Haruhi no Dan'. The Save the world by Overloading it with fun: Suzumiya Haruhi Brigade, shorted to SOS Brigade."

Kyon looked shocked. I'm sure he was just in awe of my brilliant name.

"Be sure to meet here after school every day!" I ordered, and then called it a day. I left and headed home myself to brainstorm more ideas for the club. As I left, an idea struck me: We needed a computer. In this day and age, it just wouldn't be right for my club to not be connected to the Internet. I headed down to the local electronics store before going home.

As I entered the store, a sales attendant approached me.

"Hello miss, welcome to Circuit Buy. Are you looking for anything in particular today?"

"Hi there, I'm looking to buy a computer. Can you show me the latest models?"

"Certainly, right this way." Motioning for me to follow him, he walked towards a display in the middle of the store. "Over here we have the McDell 1500x series that was just released a few weeks ago. It'll cover all your gaming and graphics needs. And if that doesn't sui-"

"Okay, thanks. Could I have a list of the most recent models?" I said, interrupting his chatter.

"I apologize, but something like that is not readily available. However, if you would like, I can go in the back and print out a list for you." Gesturing towards the back of the store, the man started to walk in that direction.

"Absolutely! That would be excellent!" I smiled and turned back to play with the computers. A few minutes later, he came back with the list.

"Thank you very much." Grabbing the list, I turned and started to walk out.

"Thank you for visiting Circuit Buy. Please come again."

On my way home, I looked at the list. It was just a simple print-out of model numbers and date of release, but it would suffice. I already had a plan for how to get a computer, and it was absolutely brilliant. I smiled to myself as I imagined the plan in action.

I had a conversation with Kyon one day while discussing ideas about the club. It went something like this.

"You know what we need next?"

"Who knows!"

"I'm thinking of finding a mysterious transfer student."

"Please tell me the definition of a 'mysterious' transfer student."

"Those that get transferred two months after the school term has started are definitely mysterious transfer students. What do you think?" I asked Kyon with a serious expression.

"Maybe it's because their parents got a job transfer and they just had to come along."

"No, that would be too forced and unnatural!"

"Then what is natural for you? I'd really like to know."

Ignoring him, I continued to think to myself.

"Mysterious transfer student… will they ever appear?"

"You never really listen to what I say, do you?"

Another day.

I noticed Kyon being harassed by his friend Tani-something or whatever. Rumors seemed to be flying around that Kyon and I were plotting something. Not that it bothered me, but it seemed Kyon was irritated by it.

"Hey, just what are you up to with Haruhi?" Taniguchi asked Kyon. "You're in a relationship, are you?"

When Kyon didn't say anything, Taniguchi continued.

"Try not to do anything ridiculous – you're no longer junior high students! If they find out that you've vandalized the school track field or something like that, you might get suspended!"

At this, I was about to go over and start telling off Taniguchi when the teacher came in, signaling the beginning of lessons, so I instead headed to my seat behind Kyon.

Bit by bit, I moved things that I deemed useful into the clubroom. Altogether in the clubroom there now was a portable hanger cabinet, a flask and cups, a teapot, a CD/MD playing radio, a freezer, cooking pan, bowl, a bunch of cooking utensils, and a black triangular pyramid paperweight with the words Brigade Commander on it. Everything was generously given to me by various other clubs and associations, with the exception of the paperweight. I found the paperweight at a pawn shop a few days beforehand, and bought it immediately because it was just too perfect.

But there was one thing that I couldn't manage to get my hands on.

"I so want a computer! In this information age, we don't even have a computer. This won't do!"

Everyone was present and accounted for as usual. Yuki-chan was reading a book in her usual spot, Mikuru-chan was sitting obediently on a steel chair, looking confused, and Kyon was standing in a corner.

"I'm going to obtain one now!" Jumping off the desk that I was sitting on, I approached Kyon with a grin on my face.

"Obtain one, you mean a computer? From where? You don't plan on robbing an electronics store, do you?"

"Of course not! The nearest electronics store is too far away. I was thinking of somewhere closer. Follow me!" Granted, I had visited that store previously to get a list of models, but that was beside the point.

I ran out the door and motioned for Kyon and Mikuru-chan to follow me. Moving two doors down, we arrived at the Computer Study Group.

"Here, take this." I handed Kyon an instant camera.

"Now listen carefully! I'll tell you the plan, and you must follow it no matter what! You only have one chance." I pulled Kyon down and whispered my plan in his ear.

"What? You can't do that!"

"Does it matter?" Ignoring his protests, I handed him a disposable camera and then knocked on the Computer Study Group room door.

"Hello there! I've come to collect a computer from you!"

Inside the room there were numerous desks, all covered with computers and other related technologies. The only sound to be heard was the computer fans whirling away. The four boys sitting at their computers all looked at me, confused.

"Who's in charge here?" Smiling, I addressed them.

"I'm the president, can I help you?"

Giving him an irritated look, I sighed.

"Do I have to repeat myself? I just said, give me a computer."

The president shook his head violently and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Sorry, I can't do that. Because the school doesn't fund us enough, these computers are all bought with our hard-earned money! We can't just give them to you for free. Do you think we're fools?"

I remained unconvinced.

"What does it matter? Just one would do, you have plenty anyways!"

"That… wait a minute, who are you guys anyways?"

"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, commander of the SOS Bridgade and these are my subordinates. Now, I command you, in the name of the SOS Brigade: hand over a computer at once! Don't give me any excuses!"

"I don't know who you guys are, but absolutely not! You can go buy your own computers!" The president vehemently shook his head.

Perfect! My plan would now come into action.

"Since you've said that, I guess there's no other way. We'll have to use other means."

Grabbing Mikuru-chan, who was conveniently standing next to me, I pushed her towards the president. Using my other hand, I grabbed the hand of the president and placed it on Mikuru-chan's breast.

"Kyaaa~!"

"Wha?"

"Now Kyon!"

Click!

To make sure our plan was a success, I held onto Mikuru-chan, preventing her from escaping. At the same time, I pushed the president's hand harder into her breast.

"Kyon! One more picture!"

As I was about to move the president's other hand under Mikuru-chan's skirt, he finally broke free.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He shouted furiously, blushing a deep crimson.

Waving a finger at him, I gave him a warning look.

"Uh uh uh! We now have photographic evidence of you sexually harassing our members! If you don't want the school to know about these photos, then hand over the computer!"

"You've gotta be kidding me! What kind of sick joke is this?" He continued to protest. "You forcefully grabbed my hand! I'm innocent!"

Laughing, I smirked at him. "Oh really? You can explain all you want, but who's going to believe you?"

Meanwhile, Mikuru-chan had been paralyzed by the shock and was now lying on the ground motionless. The president continued his senseless struggle, however.

"My members are witnesses to my innocence! That was not of my own will!"

At this, the other members of the club all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, in that case, I'll just say you guys gang-raped her!"

That was the final straw. At this, everyone's faces turned white.

"So, how about it? Are you giving us one or not?"

I was mildly entertained by the president's face, which went from the blushing crimson, to a shocked white, to a depressed dark shade of purple. In the end, however, I was victorious!

"Just pick one and get out!"

Having said that, he sat down dejectedly. His subordinates all rushed to his side to support him.

"President!"

"Get a hold of yourself!"

"Are you alright?"

Ignoring this show, I asked the members.

"Which one is the latest model?" I asked the members who were now on the floor with the president. Suddenly I remembered the list. "On second thought, never mind."

Pulling out the list of latest models, I looked around the room to match one of them. After examining every computer, I found the newest one.

"I want this one." Pointing to the computer that the president had been working on.

"W… wait! We just bought that one last month!"

"Camera"

"…Take it, you thieves!"

Unplugging everything, I picked up the monitor. As I carried it out of the room, I indicated that Kyon should take the rest. After everything had been moved into our headquarters, I ordered the Computer Study Group to set up our network as well. Any sign of resistance was immediately quelled with the threat of the camera.

Everything was going as planned. As for our website, I already had a logo in mind.

The computer was set up on the desk with the "Brigade Commander" pyramid.

Turning towards Kyon, I said, "Since you're so free, you might as well make the website. I'm busying looking for the remaining members!"

Sitting at my desk, I started surfing the web. I needed to order something attention-getting to hand out some fliers. Browsing an online costume shop, I found the perfect thing, but it was a bit expensive. With shipping, I could only afford two. That wasn't a big deal though – that would be enough. After completing my purchase, I turned my attention back to Kyon.

"Have it completed in the next day or two. We won't be able to do anything without a webpage."

Glancing around the room, everything seemed to be in order. Mikuru-chan was huddled over the desk, sitting next to Yuki-chan, who was reading a book as usual, ignoring everything.

Standing up, I collected my belongings and began to head out.

"You guys are dismissed for today. And, Kyon, don't forgot to finish the website. It's of utmost importance, so don't delay!" Giving him a look to express my attitude, I opened the door and was about to head out before Kyon stopped me.

"What's going to happen if the school finds out that our "association" is using their bandwidth to host a website?"

"It's alright as long as they don't find out! If they find it, we'll just close it down. It's not a big deal."

I couldn't wait for the costumes to arrive. In the meantime, there would be flyers to make.

Two days later, during lunch, I headed to the clubroom. Only Yuki-chan was there, sitting as usual, reading a thick hardcover book as usual. I went to the computer to check on the website's progress.

It was a simple page that said 'Welcome to the SOS Brigade Home Page' at the top. We also had an e-mail network set up as well. Kyon had put a decent amount of work into the website, even if it was mostly empty. Maybe I'll promote him.

"Hey, Yuki-chan, do you have any ideas for this website?"

Without looking up, she replied.

"Not really."

After checking whether the page could load properly, I turned off the computer and got up. A hand on my shoulder made me spin around suddenly. Yuki-chan was standing behind me, holding the book.

"Take this."

She placed the book in my hands. Instinctively, I grabbed onto it. It was heavy!

Staring at me with her expressionless face, she said, "For you." After which she exited the room without a glance back. Speechless, I merely stared at the door that she had just exited. That was surely strange! Why would she be lending such a large book to me? I'm not bad at reading, but I usually don't like to read. Puzzling over this, I nearly didn't hear the bell ringing that signaled the end of lunch.

As I entered the classroom, I saw Kyon had already returned to his seat. Sitting down, I poked him in the back with my pencil.

"Good job with the website."

Kyon turned around, seemingly surprised that I had given him a compliment. As if I was that kind of person! I give compliments when they are warranted.

"It's still a very simple, incomplete website. But it has an e-mail server, I suppose." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Why did you want an e-mail address anyways? Can't you just use your own?"

"Idiot! That won't do! What if a lot of people sent their e-mails to me and flooded my inbox?" Hitting him on the head with my pencil, I gave him an irritated look.

"Why would a newly registered e-mail suddenly get flooded? No one would really know about it…"

"That's a secret" Smiling mysteriously, I sat back and doodled in my notebook. As an afterthought, I added:

"You'll know once school has ended today, but until then, it's top secret!"

I skipped sixth period to make copies of my flier. Thankfully no one was there during the time, as everyone was in class, but I had to dodge a few teachers. After my task was done, I went to my locker as the bell was ringing to signal the end of the day. Placing the fliers in the bag along with my secret costumes, I took everything and headed towards the clubroom.

Everyone had already arrived by the time I got there.

"Sorry guys, I was delayed." Setting down the paper bag, I turned and locked the door. Mikuru-chan twitched reflexively at the sound of the door click.

"Suzumiya-san, what are you planning today? I'll be honest, I'm not going to do anything like plundering and blackmailing like we did last time."

Giving a mock shocked expression, I turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about? I'd never do such a thing!"

"Really? Then how do you explain that computer?"

"That was acquired through peaceful means! Anyways, first things first, look at these." Pulling out the fliers, I handed one to Kyon. "These are fliers made to introduce the SOS Brigade to everyone. It took me a lot of effort to sneak into the copy room to print these fliers, so be thankful I didn't ask you!"

"The SOS Brigade founding principle:

We, the SOS Brigade, are seeking all sorts of paranormal events in this world. We welcome anyone who has experienced, is experiencing, or feels that they will experience any kind of supernatural or mysterious events to come see us for a consultation. We will do our best to answer your questions. Please note, however, that we do not handle normal paranormal events – It must be a paranormal event that we deem to be very shocking. Please send all e-mail to .net." Looking up after reading the flier, I looked at the three of them. "Well, what do you guys think?"

Yuki-chan was expressionless as usual, Kyon had put a hand to his face, and Mikuru-chan was looking puzzled. Regardless of their responses, there was no time to waste.

"Alright, time to hand out the fliers."

"Where do we do that?" Kyon asked, picking up a bundle of fliers.

"At the school entrance. Right now there's still a lot of students who haven't gone home yet. You don't have to go, just Mikuru-chan and I will go."

"What?"

Mikuru-chan looked at me blankly while holding a flier. I turned back to the paper bag and pulled out the costume.

"Ta-da!"

I emptied the contents of the bag onto the table: A black leotard, net stockings, bunny ears, bow tie, white cuffs, and a bunny tail.

"What are those for?" Mikuru-chan asked nervously.

"You should know. To dress up as a bunny girl!" I said simply.

"Y-you wouldn't want me to wear that, w-would you?"

"Of course! I even bought one for you!"

"I… I'm not wearing that!"

"Don't worry, the size will fit you perfectly. I remember your sizes."

"Y-you what…? I-I mean, t-that's not the problem! You wouldn't want me to w-wear that at the school entrance, would you?"

"Why of course." This was getting rather boring.

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Stop complaining!" I leapt at Mikuru-chan, and sat down on her torso, while stripping her of her sailor uniform top.

"Nooo!!!" She cried, struggling helplessly. It was too cute. Unabated, I continued to work.

"Now be a good girl and don't move!" After pulling off her top, I shifted my weight and moved towards her skirt.

"DON'T LOOK!" She shouted over my shoulder.

Hm. She must've been referring to Kyon, because it's not like I haven't seen her with her clothes off. Hearing the door unlock, open, and close behind me confirmed that thought. Shortly, I had Mikuru-chan stripped completely, with hardly any trouble, aside from the screams of 'No!' and 'Stop!' which were easy to ignore.

"Put these on. I'm sure you don't need my help to wear them." Handing her the costume, I began to strip as well. As I took off my skirt, I glanced at Yuki-chan. She was reading another book, as if nothing had happened. Does that girl respond to anything?

Placing my uniform on the table, I dressed up in the costume. Adjusting the tail and the ears took a bit of work, but they were pretty simple. Everything attached rather cleverly. Lastly, I put on the heels that I had brought for this occasion. I glanced over to see how Mikuru-chan was doing. She had finished dressing in the costume, but was having trouble zipping it up in the back. She sat there, crying while making half-attempts at zipping up the back. Walking over to her, I zipped the back up for her.

"You can come in now!" I shouted to Kyon.

He paused for a moment after coming in, obviously a bit shocked. Perfect!

"What do you think?" Since he was speechless, I continued. "This is going to grab everyone's attention. At this rate, people will definitely come to get the flyers!"

Kyon sighed, and gave me an exasperated look.

"If you wear such strange costumes out in the open, people are going to look at you funny… Wait a minute, how come Nagato-san doesn't need to wear this?"

"I only bought two sets. Since they came with all these accessories, they were pretty expensive."

"Where'd you buy this stuff anyways?"

"On the web."

"…I see."

Picking up the paper fliers, I threw them into the now empty paper bag. As I walked past Kyon, I noticed that I was taller than he was with the heels on.

"Let's go, Mikuru-chan. Also, don't forget the bag with the fliers." Mikuru-chan had crossed her arms in front of her chest and was refusing to get up from her chair. Sighing, I walked over to her and pulled the now sobbing Mikuru-chan off of the table. Dragging her with one arm, while carrying the paper bag with the other, I left the room and headed for the front entrance.

I didn't meet anyone on my way out of the Old Complex, but as soon as I left the building, I ran into a lot of people.

"Good afternoon Suzu- what the hell are you doing?"

"Asahina-san? What are you doing with Suzumiya-san?"

These comments, and the people that said them, continued to follow us all the way to the school entrance. Perfect. The attention-getting was a resounding success.

At the main entrance I stopped and let go of Mikuru. Turning to face the school, I began to force fliers onto people.

"Hi, my name is Haruhi Suzumiya, and I'm the leader of the SOS Brigade!" Stuff the flier into the boy's hand, I turned away and approached another person. Meanwhile, Mikuru clutched her chest, ignoring everyone's attention. How annoying! She wasn't even trying, and she was already gathering a large group of boys! I stomped over to where she was and slapped a flier onto everyone's chest while simultaneously pushing them away.

"Mikuru-chan, I'm going to punish you if you don't start working!" I threatened her with a glare. She jumped up and attempted to publicize weakly.

"U-um… excuse me, but would you please take a flier? We're p-part of the SOS Bri-"

"No thanks." The girl walked off quickly before turning around and giving us a funny look.

"No no no! You're doing it wrong!" Waving my arms around, I berated her pathetic attempts.

As I continued to hand out fliers, I noticed a group of staff members approaching. Ignoring them, I continued to flier.

"Suzumiya-san, what on Earth are you doing!" One of the teachers shouted at me when she neared.

"I am simply advertising for my club. That is allowed, right?" I replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, it is allowed, but think about what you're doing! You can't just advertise whenever you please, and especially not while wearing something that provocative on school grounds! Change immediately! And that goes for you as well Asahina-san. Now I expect when I look out here 10 minutes from now, you two will not be standing here wearing ridiculous outfits!"

As Mikuru-chan began to head towards the door, I told for her to wait. Turning back to the teacher, I asked.

"What is so wrong with my outfit? I am merely wearing it to get a bit of attention! Can't you see that?" By now, quite a large crowd had gathered to watch.

"It's against school rules, and I have the full right to suspend you if you continue to stand here arguing with me." His word was final. With that, I picked up the rest of the fliers and stormed back to the clubroom.

"Hold on, we're going to go see the principal first!" The teacher shouted after me. Pausing, I turned around. Heaving a sigh, I followed him towards the principal's office. After ignoring a stern lecture from the principal, and my own teacher, and pretending to apologize, I was finally allowed to go. Mikuru-chan had already gone ahead of me. Entering the clubroom, I slammed the door and sat down in a huff on a nearby chair. Scowling, I complained aloud.

"Damn them! What the hell, those damn teachers! They always get in the way!"

"Is there a problem?"

"Of course there is a problem! I hadn't even handed out half the fliers and in comes a stupid teacher asking us to stop handing them out! What the hell is wrong with him?"

Ignoring the funny look Kyon gave me, I continued. "Mikuru-chan was nearly in tears, and I got a lecture from the principal and then another one from our teacher! Man, this pisses me off! That's it for today! Dismissed!" I started undressing angrily. Kyon beat a retreat to the door as I started to unzip the back. "How long are you going to cry like that? Hurry up and change!" I snapped at Mikuru-chan, who was now dissolved in a puddle of her own tears on the floor.

Leaving everyone else to clean up, I headed home in a bad mood. The next day, Mikuru-chan was absent from school. After yesterday's incident, I received a flood of attention. Unfortunately, most of it was rather subtle. I'd catch hints and whispers as I walked through the halls and I'd notice people stealing glances at me. During break, Asakura Ryouko came over and had a word with me.

"It's good that you're having fun and making friends, Suzumiya-san, but yesterday's incident was just way overboard. I advise you to not repeat such an incident."

I pretended not to hear her and continued to stare out the window. As the bell rang to signal the end of class, I quickly cleared away my things and rushed to the clubroom. Hopping onto the computer, I logged onto our e-mail account. Bah! No new e-mails.

"Why isn't anyone sending any mail in?" I complained to Kyon, who had somehow gotten there before me.

"There wasn't any yesterday nor today. Maybe everyone does have experiences they could tell, but they can't just trust a suspicious-looking club like ours?"

Walking over to Kyon, I looked at him.

"Mikuru-chan took the day off today, I hear?"

"Maybe she's not coming back. Such a poor girl, I hope she's not traumatized by yesterday's events."

Scowling, I glanced at my backpack.

"Damn, and I prepared a new costume for her to try on today!"

"Can't you try them on yourself?"

"Of course I can! It's just that it'll be too boring without Mikuru-chan."

Glancing over at Yuki-chan, who was still enough to be considered almost an object in this room, I shook my head. Imagining her in a bunnygirl outfit was just too strange.

A few weeks later:

A transfer student had arrived!

I excitedly shared this news with Kyon before homeroom.

"Don't you think it's great? The transfer student's really coming!"

Beaming, I leaned towards him.

"Ah, I heard something like that. Supposedly he's going to be in Class 1-9."

"This is a chance in a lifetime. It's a pity the student isn't in the same class, but it's definitely a mysterious transfer student, there's no mistake!"

"You haven't even met him or her, so how do you even know if it's a mysterious transfer student?"

"Didn't I say before? A high percentage of those that get transferred in the middle of the school term are abnormal."

I didn't bother baying attention during the first period, as my mind was abuzz with this news of a new transfer student. After the first period bell rang, I instantly bolted out of the classroom to class 1-9. Pushing aside a few students who were exiting the room, I forced my way in.

"Is there a new transfer student here?"

"Ah, yes, that would be me. And whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

Surprised, I turned around. A skinny figure with a contented smile, kind eyes, and a handsome face.

"So, mysterious transfer student, what is your name?" I questioned him directly to hide my surprise.

"Well, I don't know about being mysterious, but I am certainly a transfer student. My name is Itsuki Koizumi. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm sure." He bowed quickly and smiled at me.

"Are you an alien, time traveler or an esper?"

He didn't even flinch at my question.

"My goodness, not to my knowledge. Although it certainly would be wonderful to have extraterrestrial powers, or superhuman abilities, right?" He continued in that same aloof air.

My patience was wearing thin. This guy was as normal as could be!

I asked him a few more questions, to which he replied with completely ordinary answers. I glanced at the clock on the wall, noticed that I only had a minute left, and ran back towards my own classroom. Just before the bell rang to signal the beginning of class, I returned to my seat, confused.

"So, is it a mysterious transfer student?"

"Hmm, doesn't feel like one. We talked, but I still don't have enough information. Maybe they're putting up a front as a normal person. I believe that's highly probable. After all it's not like they would expose their real identities on the day they transferred. I'll go ask again next recess."

"Is the transfer student a girl or a guy?"

"Though there's a possibility of a disguise, he appears to be a guy."

Lost in thought, I spent the rest of the day running back and forth between my classroom and the new guy's classroom, trying to catch him off-guard with surprise questions. Each time I was met with defeat. Little did I know that, indeed this student was not as he appeared, and that some strange events would happen.

Where should I even start?

How about when I first brought the transfer student to the clubroom?


End file.
